A Drunken Mind Speaks a Sober Heart
by Raynestorm16
Summary: You could always just blame it on the alcohol, but Kurt knows the truth. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart. Set the night of Rachel Berry's house party train-wreck extravaganza.


**A/N: **So I got this idea while watching Blame it on the Alcohol last night. Drunk Blaine is amazing. I couldn't not do this.

Oh, and I don't own anything. Even though I wish I did. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry's house party trainwreck extravaganza was a success.<em> Kurt thought as he, Finn, and Blaine piled into Finn's truck to head home. Everyone decided to crash in Rachel's basement rather than going home and risk waking their parents.

Kurt sat in between Finn and Blaine thinking about the night they just had. Blaine's head was on his shoulder, but he didn't mind.

"What did you think of the party, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Best. Party. Ever!" Blaine yelled.

"Small space, Blaine. No need to yell." Finn Laughed and gave Kurt a look. "What are we doing with him, Kurt?"

"Well, he's in no condition to drive two hours back to Dalton, and it's Saturday, so he can just stay the night at the house."

"What about Burt and mom?" Finn looked worried.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out in the morning." Kurt laughed.

"Kurt! What are we doing? Where are we going? We need to get back to Dalton." Blaine slurred.

"We're pulling into my driveway. We'll go back to Dalton tomorrow." Kurt answered his questions with a laugh.

"Make sure you keep him quiet." Finn said as he shut off the truck. Kurt nodded.

He climbed out Finn's door, not trusting Blaine to make it out of the truck alive, and walked to the other side of the truck. He smiled at the sleepy eyed Blaine through the window.

"You gonna need help with him?" Finn asked.

"Probably." Kurt laughed and opened the truck door. It was easier getting Blaine into the house than Kurt thought it would be. Finn walked behind the two of them, just in case Kurt lost his grip on Blaine. Kurt unlocked the door and guided Blaine inside.

"Your house is amazing!" Blaine said too much too loud.

"Blaine! It's three in the morning. You're drunk. And quite loud." Kurt shushed him.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered and started towards the couch.

"No way, mister man." Finn said and guided him back to Kurt. "Keep him quiet, bro. There'll be hell to pay if they wake up. Want me to help you get him upstairs?"

"I think I got it." Kurt said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and started up the stairs. "Night, Finn. Thanks again."

"Anytime. Hey, use protection." Finn winked and turned to walk to his room.

"Oh, my god Finn." Kurt huffed.

It took them seven minutes to make it up fifteen stairs and twenty feet to get to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt wasn't so sure of this anymore. Sharing a bed with the boy he's madly in love with may be a bad idea. Kurt got Blaine to the bed, pulled the covers back, and set him down gently. Blaine fell backwards into the pillows and went to bring his feet up.

"Hell no, your shoes are not going on my bed." Kurt grabbed his feet before they touched his blanket. He slid the shoes off Blaine's feet and tossed them by the dresser. He tucked Blaine's feet in and pulled the blanket over him. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas. He looked over at Blaine and caught him smiling.

"You're really cute, ya know that?" Blaine's face turned red. "Oh my god, I'm so drunk." He laughed.

"Yeah, you are. I'll be right back." Kurt walked into his closet and changed into his pajamas. He walked out and to the opposite side of the bed, pulled the covers back, crawled in, and looked at Blaine. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair off Blaine's forehead.

"You're amazing, Kurt." Blaine sighed, half asleep. "You're the cutest boy I've ever met. You're sweet and amazing and perfect and just…you. I think I like you a little bit."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Blaine." Kurt smiled. "And I like you too."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and threw his arm around his waist and interlaced their fingers. Kurt's whole body stiffened and his breath stopped in his throat. "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Kurt relaxed and Blaine snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you, Kurty." He chuckled at the name. "For bringing me tonight. It's the most fun I've had in forever."

"Anytime, Blaine. Anytime." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"Good night, Blaine." Kurt whispered to an already snoring Blaine.

This wasn't an ideal situation, Kurt realized. But it didn't matter. It seemed like a dream, laying in bed with Blaine, holding hands, falling asleep together. Whether or not Blaine would remember it in the morning didn't matter. Kurt had him now. Whatever Blaine would give him, he'd take. Because a small part of Blaine, was better than no part at all. He pressed another kiss into Blaine's curls and sighed.

"I love you." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
